


The Hunt

by Geenee27



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Flashfic challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geenee27/pseuds/Geenee27
Summary: It's an exciting day at Wardlow, it's Easter Sunday and time for the annual Easter Egg Hunt.





	The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> My Prompts were scent, clutch, Mr. Butler
> 
> This is also a nod to Mr. Nathan Page who has mentioned in interviews that he often escapes to his potting shed when his two young sons get too boisterous.

“So this is where you are ?”

The only reply Phryne received was a decisive harrumph.

“You can't hide here, this is my hiding spot.”

He continued to ignore her which stoked her pique even higher. She swung open the door of a wooden shed that was partially obscured by trees in the recesses of the back garden. 

He was bent over fiddling with a push bike, or whatever he did to it that resulted in parts being scattered over the ground and grease up to his elbows. Fortunately the man had had the foresight to be wearing a pair of old rough work trousers and collarless shirt and therefore did not care whether he was covered in bicycle grease or oil or dirt of any kind.

In fact, as she lent back against the door frame and crossed her arms, he was looked particularly dirty and sweaty. His usually neat appearance had been replaced by a particularly dishevelled look. A look, if she was honest, was not totally unappealing now that she could appreciate the view.

It was at this point a very evil idea crossed her mind and she crept up behind him and placed a very deliberate hand on his derriere, causing him to slowly straighten to his full height with a sigh. 

She reached around and let her hands wander up his trim abdominal muscles and muscular pectorals as she lent against him, taking in his heady scent and grinding softly against his backside. He dropped the wrench he was holding and clutched both her hands in his as hers started to drift southward.

“The Collinses, including three noisy little terrors, are due in half an hour, and there is nothing you can do that will persuade me to give up this hiding spot.”

She grabbed the front of his shoulders, spun him and was further delighted to see that not only was his hair a riot of loose curls but there was a smudge of dirt on his left cheek. She laid her hands on his chest and looked up coyly through long dark lashes.

“No!”

“Oh, don't be a spoil sport. What's the point of having my own personal handyman if I can't have a little fun in the potting shed?” She knew he could not resist when she pouted. This time however he was proving to be quite stoic... and stubborn. She tried titillation.

“Besides...., ” she simpered, “my partner is otherwise occupied.”

“Yes, well I've heard your partner is an officer of the law, ergo he has a gun. And would probably use it on anyone enjoying themselves with his partner in the potting shed.”

“Oh, he'll never know.” She reached up a wrapped her arms around his neck and nibbled along the jaw line. The handyman made to protest then became resigned to meeting his fate like a man and placed one hand to the back of her neck to gently lift her lips to his. It was a deep, sensual kiss that had her core crying for more and she leaned in so he could feel the full strength of her interest as she nudged his legs apart and settled a thigh between them. She was happy to find she had his attention.

There followed several quiet minutes of intense breathing and soft throaty moans until ........

“Aunt P..... Aunt P.....”, a small voice was squealing from somewhere on the lawn near the house or possibly the back porch. “It's Eather. Eather bunny comes today.”

The two 'adults' in the potting shed suddenly halted what they were doing and quickly started to straightened articles of clothing. The man tried to rub the dirt off the woman's nose while the woman desperately tried to tuck in his shirt and do up his trousers.

“Which one is that?” Phryne whispered is a strangled voice.

“Little Mary... I think,” he replied as his large hands fumbled with the tiny buttons on her blouse.

“Where you Aunt P?” The high pitched voice persisted.

Phryne finished smoothing her clothes and darted out the shed door.

“Here I am, sweetie. You're early. Where's Mommy and Daddy?”

“Couldn' wait for Eather egg hunt .... , soooo escited! ..... Wha'cha doin'?”

“I ... er... was looking in the shed to see if the Easter bunny left me anything.”

“Oh... did he .... did he?” Little Mary, she of her mother's golden waves and frilly party dress jumped up and down.

“He did, but I'm going to open it later because the waiting makes it much more exciting.” 

As Phryne took the little girl's hand and they walked back towards the house to join her parents and two brothers, Mr. Butler appeared on the top step of the porch carrying a tray which held a tumbler of much needed whiskey. Phryne thanked him silently with her eyes and as they returned to house she thought she heard a soft curse issue from somewhere behind her.


End file.
